


At the end of the day

by hailynx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that Midorima has finally stopped relying on Oha-Asa and the lucky item…</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

Midorima had never glared at his television before. In fact, he has never glared at Oha-Asa’s advice before. Today Midorima managed both in a matter of seconds. As he turned off the television he pushed his glasses up with the taped fingers and stole a glance outside. Seeing the light drizzle, Midorima heaved an exhausted sigh and took slow steps to grab his umbrella and exited his home.

 

“I’m off,” he told his parents as he closed the door.

 

Their response was short and neat. Midorima sighed as he opened the umbrella and allowed it to hover over his head. When the drizzle became heavy rain, Midorima had to admit that it was a very bad start to his day. He had hoped that his walk to school would be peaceful but that was futile. By the time he reached the school, he found himself soaked. He was more than annoyed when he was greeted at the school gate by the sound of Takao’s lively laughter.

 

“Shin-chan!” Takao exclaimed as he tried to hide the snicker, “What happened to you?”

 

“Shut up.” Midorima muttered as he shook the droplets of rain off his umbrella and folded it. He did not want to tell the story of how he became soaked. If he did, Takao burst out laughing and he would not hear the end of it. There was nothing cool about standing at the side walk waiting for the green light only to be run over by the water in the gutter when cars dashed by.

 

The moment he saw Takao, the rain let up and the sun shone through the clouds. For the first time in his life, Midorima felt doubt for Oha-Asa. Once Takao noticed just how badly soaked Midorima was, he could no longer contain his laugh. Jabbing Takao in his hips, Midorima pushed his glasses up again and headed off the locker room that belonged to the basketball club. He needed to dry his hair so that the darker hue would disappear.

 

More laughter erupted from Takao’s lips when Midorima found himself staring at the plain ceiling of the locker room. While trying to control his annoyed expression and shaky hands—hands tempted to strangle Takao, he found his feet and moved swiftly towards his locker. Once again, in Takao’s presence everything seemed to go smoothly. The fact that a banana peel was left in their locker room was absurd to him. However, more than that, he could not find himself understanding how he managed to slip on it.

 

“Shin-chan, isn’t your lucky item working today?” Takao teased, “What is it by the way? I don’t see it anywhere.”

 

Midorima stayed silent as he dried his hair until he heard Takao shuffling around his bag. With widened eyes, Midorima turned and threw his towel at Takao’s face before yanking his bag back. In the struggle, he ended up slapping Takao with the dictionary that sat inside. The imprint was clear and Midorima had a hard time containing his laugh. In the end, he burst, feeling satisfied that he had somehow, gotten Takao back.

 

“That’s so mean Shin-chan!” Takao whined as he rubbed the red stain.

 

“Stop whining you fool.” Midorima shook his head and moved out of the locker room. “We have a test this morning.”

 

“You’re always so serious Shin-chan.”

 

Midorima ignored the complaint and went on his way to class. This time, he made sure not to walk too fast or too far away. He was not testing it – he just wanted to be on the safe side. Midorima was forced to sigh when he confirmed once again, that Oha-Asa was right about his luck. For the brief moments that Takao was not by his side, as his best friend that is, Midorima suffered.

 

For the brief moment that Midorima ventured away from Takao to take some papers to the office for the teacher several misfortunes fell upon him. The pile of paper was topped up and blocking his vision as if he were a manga character, he deemed it an inconvenience. He expected that others would be kind enough to avoid them but he was still knocked over. He received a measly apology before the perpetrator dashed off leaving him to gather it alone. With his efficiency, Midorima managed to complete the task without any more harm done. However, as he lifted his head from a bow to his teachers, a baseball flew through the window and left an indent in his head. The person who caught his flying glasses was a laughing Takao.

 

“What terrible luck you have today Shin-chan!”

 

Midorima’s brow twitched as he snatched back his spectacles. “Shut up.”

 

For the rest of the day, Midorima was subtle about hanging around Takao. He kept his distance but never ventured too far. The rest of the day passed by so smoothly, Midorima almost forgot the fact that Takao was supposed to be his lucky item for the day. It wasn’t until he tripped at the front gate that he remembered. Folding his arms with an irritated grunt, he stood his ground and waited for Takao to show up. As with the rest of the day, Takao showed up grinning like a fool.

 

“Shin-chan, were you waiting for me?” His face was glowing.

 

Midorima does not answer the question. “We’re going home, Takao.”

 

Takao’s face lit up with joy as he skipped alongside Midorima. He does not shut up about how cute Midorima was, waiting for him and then inviting him over. No, it was an invitation to go _home_. He was jumpy and giddily the whole way and although annoyed, Midorima let it all past. If it meant getting home safely, it was a small price to pay. As Midorima started to open the door, Takao brought up the matter of the lucky item again. His curiosity has yet to be satisfied.

 

“Are you embarrassed of your lucky item today?” He asked with a sheepish grin, hoping to get an answer if he probed hard enough. “Did it even work today?”

 

“As if I’d be and it’s working fine,” Midorima stated plainly, trying to hide the irritation that it had been _working_ so long as he stayed close. “Are you coming in?”

 

Takao launched himself at Midorima only to be peeled off seconds later. He was also given a bonus fist to his head. However, that did not put a dent into his happiness. Takao’s cheery tone filled the whole house while Midorima fixed him tea. He endured because he wanted the last few hours to go smoothly. However, just when he was about to send Takao home, the storm started acting up. Sick of putting up with Takao’s whining about going home in the rain and getting sick, Midorima frowned as he pulled out the futon.

 

“You’re going to make me sleep on that alone?”

 

Midorima shot a glare, “Where else are you going to sleep?”

 

Takao’s eyes glowed and his face displayed a freshly painted smile. “With you, of course.”

 

“Tch. Whatever.”

 

Midorima removed his glasses and flicked the switch light off. He felt that he did not need to warn Takao. Takao should know better. Giving in, Midorima pressed his body on the left side of his bed with his face against the wall. He closed his eyes, expecting Takao to jump in the like a child who had just been given candy. Instead, with the stunned expression still stuck on his face, Takao slipped in nervously, tried not to move too much and remained quiet. Midorima only noticed the odd behaviour when their backs touched, but neither moved nor spoke.

 

Two hours and fifty nine minutes later, neither have slept. Midorima was feigning comfort with his eyes closed and Takao was still frozen and stiff. He knew that he was too aware but there was nothing that he could do about it. He jolted every time Midorima moved and was unable to fall asleep. Takao tried everything he knew. He counted sheep only to lose track and he chanted prayers only to forget what came next. Takao heaved another silent sigh as Midorima twisted his body around.

 

Midorima parted his lips and he sighed. “Takao.”

 

“Shin-chan?” His voice was small and unsure. He froze when he felt their contact. His mind ventured to places they shouldn’t have and when he felt a harder push, his eyes widened. “SHIN-CHAN?!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

It took a moment to register but the moment Midorima’s leg plunged into his back and sent him flying into the futon that Midorima never folded, it clicked. Lying flat and unable to move, Takao listened as Midorima shuffled in his bed until he was right in the centre of the soft mattress. Midorima pulled the blanket over his body and finally drifted off to sleep sleep. When Takao flipped over to whine, his eyes glanced past the digital clock. The numbers flew passed him and he was forced to look again. The day was over.

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any OOCness. I've been writing for a while but it's just recently that I started writing Anime/Manga fanfiction so it'll take me a while to get used to.


End file.
